


Belonging

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: rat_jam, F/F, Femslash, POV Third Person, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saffron's never belonged to anyone, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

"Have you ever belonged to someone?" River's fingertips trail over her arm, and she shivers. Only River ever does that to her.

"I belong to myself," she says, a little defensively, and isn't sure why. It was an innocent enough question, at least from River. "Not to anyone else."

River shifts to roll over, so she's straddling Saffron's hips, slender, graceful hands twining around Saffron's wrists to pin them to the bed. She's beautiful, all shadows and light, from pale skin to dark hair and eyes like the black, endless. "Never? To anyone at all?"

Saffron clenches her jaw, wondering if she should pull her hands away, push River off, or try to. She knows River would win. "No."

"Good," River says, and presses an almost chaste kiss to her lips. "Then I'll be the first."

The kiss becomes a little less chaste, and Saffron would pull back to protest - but then she realizes she's even thinking of _herself_ as Saffron, because River likes the name, so that's who she is.


End file.
